So Sexy it Hurts
by GlitteryBeelzebub
Summary: Post COG. Alec and Magnus' relationship is in an awkward situation that is leaving the Warlock confused and horny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea I have head in my head for a while. I love Magnus and Alec and I will try not to write this too OOC but their personalities will follow the story line. It takes place just less than a month after COG. Warning: this is rated M for a reason. **

**Copyright: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Magnus stood at the window of his flat starring out on to the night scene. He was dressed very casually in tight black skinny jeans and a button up shirt with only two buttons done up in the middle. His hear was down and he was only wearing black eyeliner. This had been the routine for the last three weeks, since they had been back form Alicante. Magnus stood by this window every night staring out into the night waiting for his boyfriend to show up. However most of the time he remained alone, he would get a text at midnight from Alec saying that he couldn't get away or he was too tired. Magnus snapped his fingers and a vente latte appeared in his hand, he sauntered across the room and sat on his hot pink sofa. He sipped his coffee and thought of Alec. He remembered the first couple of months they were together, how scarred and uncomfortable he was just to be in the same room as Magnus. The night he had switched Alec for Jace, Alec took big strides that night. He had let Magnus kiss him and touch him. The night came back to him as clear as it had happened. He had finally coaxed Alec to sit with him on the sofa.

Alec sat on the far end of the sofa tense and staring down at his hands in his lap.

'Alec?'

'mmm…' he answered

'Do you want a drink? … Do you want to come a bit closer?'

'I … umm… I'm not thirsty'

'okayyy….' Magnus said as he scooted over to sit next to Alec. Alec flinched. 'Alec … Alec? Will you look at me?'

Alec turned his head slightly, his fear written all over his face. Magnus reached out and put his hand on Alec's knee, Alec immediately froze. 'Alec, it's alright, I don't bite.'

'I know, it's just … just that I don't know what to….ummm… I never done anything.'

'Alec, sweety, I know all that. If you can just let me in a little bit you can do a little bit more than nothing.'

Alec took a deep breath and slightly smiled at Magnus. Magnus leaned in; he could feel Alec's laboured breath increase against his face. Magnus lowered his lips and waited a moment then he went the extra inch and their lips met. Magnus could feel Alec's tension in his lips.

'mmmm…' Magnus moaned into the kiss, he could feel Alec relax a little.

After a minute Alec broke the kiss with a gasp needing the breath. Magnus smiled slyly as Alec caught his breath, then to his shock Alec jumped back into a kiss a quickly as he broke it. Magnus groaned in happiness. He slid his hands behind Alec's back and started to pull up at the edges of his shirt. The next move took Magnus by surprise Alec reached up and put his hands in Magnus' hair getting them caught in the mounds of hair product.

Magnus gasped. Alec froze.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just I… well I…' Alec stuttered.

'Alec hush will you, I love when people pull my hair. Maybe this will make you feel more comfortable.'

Magnus leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. When he was done his hair was not longer in its tall spikes but hanging down past his chin. Magnus leaned forward and rested his forehead on Alec's.

'Shall we continue?' he drawled.

Magnus pulled Alec closer and leaned over him, trapping him under his lanky body. He lowered his lips and embraced Alec in a passionate kiss. Magnus pushed the boundaries a little farther and ran his hands up under Alec's shirt. He half expected Alec to pull away but was pleasantly surprised when Alec's hand traveled around his back and into his hair. Magnus moaned in pleasure. His cock immediately began to harden and he tried to pull away from the kiss, but Alec followed. He moved down and ran his tongue over Alec's jugular. Alec gasped with pleasure and stared into Magnus' cat-like eyes.

'Feel like getting a little adventurous?' Magnus purred as he ran his hand along the inside of Alec's leg. He could feel that Alec's cock was just as hard as his. Alec continued to stare not knowing what to say.

'Not that far dear,' Magnus chuckled 'Just kissing with a little bit more umph.' Alec's face went quizzical.

'What's umph?'

'You know like a zing,' still his face was blank 'pizazz? Oh never mind I'll just show you'

Magnus crashed back down on to Alec's swollen lips and rand his tongue over them. He pryed at Alec's lips until they parted a little and took advantage, he slowly slipped his tongue into Alec's warm mouth. He scrapped his tongue gently over the top of his mouth; Alec moaned loudly and brought his tongue up to meet Magnus'. Having Alec respond to him drove Magnus crazy, his cock growing even harder. He couldn't stand it, as their tongues wrestled for dominance in their mouths. Magnus reached down and grabbed at Alec's rock hard bulge.

'Magnussss….'

Magnus withdrew immediately knowing that he may have gone too far. Alec sat up and rested his forehead on Magnus' shoulder.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to push you that far, but there is just something about you shadowhunter that drives me crazy.'

Alec took a deep breath, 'I didn't mind actually' he whispered 'it's just that I needed a break … well actually I needed to breathe.'

Magnus could practically feel Alec grinning. He leaned back so the he and Alec were face to face and placed a few sweet kisses on the shy boy's swollen lips. Alec leaned into him. Magnus fell back on the couch bringing the young shadowhunter with him. Alec was nestled between Magnus' legs one hand in his long silky hair and the other resting low on his stomach. Their jeans chaffed as their rock hard cocks brushed up against each other, each of them moaning with pleasure as their hot make-out session continued. Magnus' hands travelled under Alec's shirt tracing the outlines of his scars. Alec reciprocated, as his hands travelled over the Warlocks tan and smooth stomach. Alec's hand travelled lower and lower and came to rest on the button of Magnus' jeans. Alec's hand started fidgeting with the button when…

'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurtttssss'

Both Magnus and Alec were startled out of their horny cocoons. Magnus growled and reached over to answer his phone.

'Speak!' he spoke curtly.

Magnus listened to the screaming voice on the other end of the line as he sat up.

'Fine' Magnus said sternly and closed the phone. He turned back to Alec who had now sat back against the other end of the couch.

'We have to go'

Magnus snapped back to reality, his latte was now cold and his cock hard and bulging in his jeans. His flashback had not only left him horny but a little depressed. Although there had been a few make-out sessions since that great night nothing had happened since Alicante. In fact Alec had gone about a million steps backward. He could barely be in the same room as Magnus for fifteen minutes without making up an excuse to leave. They hadn't even kissed since Alicante. Magnus flicked his wrist and his latte disappeared, he leaned forward and checked his cell phone on the table and just as he expected there was a text from Alec.

'Sorry, can't make it.- Alec'

Magnus huffed and leaned forward placing his head in his hands.

_Why do I even bother, I should just move on._ Magnus laughed at himself, if he could move on he would have. There was something about the self-conscious shadowhunter that had him absolutely hooked. The tall warlock lugged himself off the couch and headed to his bedroom. He knew that sometime soon Alec was going to have to face him.

**A/N: Alright so that's the first bit. I have written almost three different versions of the next chapter; I'm just not sure which direction I'm headed in next. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A mini chapter.**

Magnus could feel the sun peeking in through the curtains and rolled over to bury his head below the covers. He was shocked when he hit a warm body, he didn't have to open his eyes to know who was lying in his bead. His scent was intoxicating.

'Good morning' the sweet jittery voice exclaimed. Magnus' eyes flew open and stared into Alec's striking blue eyes.

'Goooood morninggggg' Magnus purred.

A million questions ran through Magnus' head, but he pushed them aside Alec was here now and he planned to enjoy it. Alec smiled and brought his head down; he kissed Magnus sweetly on the lips. Magnus felt the sparks fly he had waited three weeks for this, for a simple kiss. The kiss deepened slowly becoming more intense, Magnus' cock stiffened under the sheets and he moaned into Alec's mouth. Alec pushed Magnus back and rolled onto his chest. Magnus responded immediately he tugged on Alec's bottom lip with his teeth. Alec gasped and Magnus drove his tongue into Alec's hot mouth. Alec's tongue fought back. Magnus thrust his hips forward and ground his rock hard erection against Alec's groin. Alec groaned with pleasure, he pulled out of the kiss and smiled down at Magnus. His smile was exhilarating and Magnus hummed with pleasure. Alec nuzzled into the crook of Magnus neck. He placed sweet kisses along Magnus' jaw and started to trail down his neck; he pushed the covers away from Magnus' body and began to kiss tenderly down the warlock's chest.

'Alecccc…..' Magnus gasped

'Shhhhhh' Alec purred and silenced the Warlock by placing his index finger over Magnus' lips.

Alec kissed tenderly around Magnus' navel and then reached under the covers and grabbed the warlock's straining cock. Magnus bucked his hips, thrusting his cock further into the shadowhunters grasp. Alec tightened his grip and began slowly stroking the Warlock's perfect member. Magnus groaned in ecstasy. Alec began pumping harder and faster. He crashed down onto Magnus' swollen lips; the kiss was raw and intense, their tongues wrestling for dominance, their teeth scrapping against each other. Magnus moaned louder and louder, he knew he was close. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt the growing tension in his groin, he couldn't hold it anymore. He grunted loudly as he came under the sheets and all over Alec's hand. Magnus was in a daze, his eyes closed as he shivered with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Magnus came down from his cloud by the feel of a wet, rough surface scratching against his cheek. Magnus opened his eyes only to find a big pair of green eyes much like his own starring back at him. Chairman Meow purred against him. Magnus sat up quickly and glanced around the room, he wasn't there. He picked up the covers at his waist; his groin was wet and sticky with cum. He fell back on to his pillow and rolled his eyes.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ Magnus' thoughts screamed. _ You are eight hundred years old and just had a wet dream. This has to stop. You have to get a grip._ Magnus got up out of bed and made his way to the shower. He stepped into the hot spray of the water hoping to rid himself of a subtle pathetic feeling. The cold of the room shocked him as he stepped out of the shower. He had considered over a thousand scenarios to confront Alec but none of them would work because they all involved Alec coming to the flat voluntarily. He knew that they had to talk and the only way he was going to get anywhere close was through his family.

_Isabelle_.

Magnus grabbed his cell phone and made his way to the kitchen to feed Chairmen Meow. He leaned against the counter and waited for Isabelle to answer her phone.

'Hey magic man, what's up?' Isabelle asked.

'Magic man. Creative. I need your help with something.'

'Really? Me? '

'Yes Miss Lightwood, you. Now unless you are completely obtuse you have noticed that your adorable brother has been ignoring me.'

'Well kinda, I thought you guys had a fight or something'

'We haven't even spoken enough to have a fight. Now listen carefully this is what I need you to do…'

**A/N: Okay so I know this is really short, but I thought this would be a funny scene. Magnus has fallen hard for the young Mr. Lightwood. I have plan for where this is going but I don't know how fast I'm going to pace it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long to post. I didn't want to put it up until I had a decent grasp on the next chapter. I kinda lost my Malec mojo and wasn't sure where to go next, I didn't want it to be too cliché. I actually went back and reread COA and COG and fell in love with them all over again. My mojo is back though; it came back while I was sitting class listening to my teacher lecture. As soon as it hit me my focus was elsewhere and I pulled out my notebook and wrote most of the next chapter.**

**To everyone who reviewed, you rock my socks. It's so awesome to know that I am not the only one obsessed with Alec and Magnus. I think from this chapter on, I will switch between Alec's POV and Magnus' POV. I hope it's not too confusing.**

**So I hope you like it. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.  


* * *

**

'Come on Alec, Please…..' Isabelle begged

'Why don't you get Jace to go with you, or Clary, she's always wanting to go fight demons.' Alec whined.

'They're on a date night. Now get dressed because you're coming with me. End of discussion.' She stomped out of the room and into the hall. 'I mean it Alec, now!' She yelled back over her shoulder.

'Ugggh' Alec moaned under his breath. He slowly pulled a clean, over worn black tee over his head; he grabbed a sweater and headed down the hall to the elevator.

When they stepped of the subway Alec looked around slightly confused. He had zoned out once he and Isabelle had left the institute, he wasn't quite sure where they were headed. He felt as if his head was full of smoke, thousands of thoughts floating around and he couldn't make sense of anything. The buildings all looked foreign to him. Alec could have sworn he had never been to this part of New York City before, and he thought he'd been to every corner.

'Izzy, where are we going? Are you sure this is right?

Isabelle stopped in the middle of the street and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her bra. The map Magnus had sent her was very basic and she wasn't sure she was going the right way. She gave herself the benefit of the doubt and continued the same way.

'Oh just come on Alec' she huffed, and he followed

Magnus sat on his couch in his apartment slightly exhausted. His plan had taken more out of him that he thought. He waited anxiously; he hoped that Isabelle had pulled of her part in the plan. He had dressed in basically the same clothes as the night before. He knew that Alec liked it when his hair was down and he wasn't covered in glitter, he had done his best to resist. He heard the footsteps on the stairs, he made his way to his front entrance snapped his fingers and the room when dark.

Alec wasn't sure if Isabelle had the address right. The house looked decrepit, yes, but not quite the preferred demon dwelling. They had slowly made their way up the stairs, their sensors giving off a stronger signal. Isabelle approached the bedroom door at the top of the stairs and reached for the handle.

'Wait!' Alec blurted 'I'll go first.'

Isabelle smiled slightly everything was working perfectly she moved behind Alec as he pushed the door open. Alec stepped into the dark room and Isabelle waited in the doorway.

'Thank you Miss Lightwood.' A familiar voice drawled.

The door behind Alec slammed shut. Isabelle stared blankly.

'Well that's just rude!' Isabelle turned around and headed back the way she came.

Alec's heartbeat increased about a million miles a minute. He recognized the voice immediately; this had been the last thing he had expected when he walked into the pitch black room. The lights had not turned back on, Alec stood dumbfounded in the dark. There was a snap and the lights turned on. Alec blinked glancing around the room; he was standing in Magnus' entryway. Alec's palms began to sweat and his stomach twisted in knots. He tried to keep his breathing steady, the warlock's appearance had made Alec's heart jump.

'What the-? How did you-?' Alec babbled, completely confused.

'Ahh, one of my finer accomplishments in the past few weeks, although a lot trickier than I thought.' He purred.

Alec turned around and headed for the door. He reached for the handle and was thrown back about two feet by a huge shock.

'By the Angel!' he shouted

'You are not getting away that easy Alexander Lightwood.' Magnus spoke calmly.

'I don't want to do this right now.' Alec spoke quietly.

'Then when Alexander, because it's been three weeks since we've be back and we haven't spoken more than 20 words to each other.' Magnus knew that Alec wasn't comfortable with him using his full name, but he continued to just to emphasize his point.

Alec stayed quiet and stared at the floor. Magnus walked towards him leaving about a foot between them. Alec was slightly turned on by the sight of the warlock; he was just Magnus, hair loose, no bright clothing or eyeshadow and no glitter. Alec shifted his weight uncomfortably, he wanted to run; he huffed not realizing that he had been holding his breath.

'We need to talk Alexander; I am not going to keep up this silent game anymore. If you want to be alone then stop ditching me and end it. If you want to be together, then some things are going to need to change dramatically.'

Alec didn't respond. He was jolted out of his 5 minute coma by a warm hand intertwining with his. He looked up into Magnus' cat-like eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat. He was filled with a mix of emotion looking at the sad warlock; he was torn between pushing Magnus fifty feet away or throwing his arms around him and breathing in his sweet scent.

'Alexander, please say something.' Magnus pleaded.

'Can you please stop…' Alec began

'Stop what, I haven't done anything. I haven't done anything in three weeks Alexander.' Magnus crooned

'I mean stop calling me that, it's too weird.' Alec continued softly.

'Ugggh, really Alec! The only thing that you can say to me is that you don't want me to call you by your full name. How about telling me what's going on with you? Why are you avoiding me?' Magnus glared down into Alec's beautiful blue eyes. He could see Alec's eyes start to glass over.

_Oh my god! Something must be really wrong, what is he not telling me!_ Magnus' thoughts were screaming.

'Alec, you are not leaving this flat until we get through this. Now please talk, your starting to worry me.' Magnus was practically begging.

Alec took two deep breaths and tried to blink his tears away.

'Magnus I don't know what to do, what am I suppose to do.' Alec huffed and stared at the floor.

Magnus' heart almost jumped out of his chest he could tell something was really troubling Alec and he just wanted to hold him until he was better. He grabbed both of Alec's arms and dragged him to the sofa in his small living room. He sat him down and sat right next to him.

'Now please Alec, just start talking, it don't care if it doesn't make sense, just tell me.'

'I told you I don't know what to do. I don't know what's next and that scares me.' Alec was struggling to find his breath. Magnus knew that this was very hard for him. Shadowhunter's weren't supposed to be afraid of anything. Magnus still wasn't 100% sure what Alec was referring to though.

'You mean with us?' he inquired

Alec took a shuddering breath and nodded his head.

'Now that everyone knows about me, about us, I know there are expectations. I don't want to disappoint you.' Alec finished breathlessly.

'Aleccc….' Magnus leaned into him. He felt Alec stiffen slightly but not 30 seconds later relax into him. Magnus placed his forehead against the side of Alec's head.

'You silly shadowhunter, I don't care what other people think. I am not going to force you to do anything you are not ready for.' Magnus spoke softly trying to relax Alec.

Alec continued to breathe heavily.

'Alec, sweetie' Magnus purred. Alec turned his head so their foreheads were resting against each other. 'Stop panicking.'

Alec took one last deep breath and brushed his lips softly against the warlock's. Magnus leaned into him in response and kissed the shadowhunter with a little more passion. The contact drove Magnus wild. He had been waiting three weeks for this. He reached out and placed his hand on Alec's knee. Alec didn't break the kiss he leaned back into Magnus. Magnus fell back against the sofa in response and the shadowhunter followed nestling between Magnus' legs. Magnus broke the kiss with a gasp, he was so turned on, he could feel his cock bulging and his jeans tightening. Alec ran his hand through Magnus; silky hair and gave a quick tug as he reached the ends. Magnus groaned loudly and bucked his hips forward. Alec pulled back and gasped. He stared down into Magnus' green eyes and gave a slight smirk. Magnus couldn't resist he grabbed Alec's tee and pulled him back down their lips and teeth crashing together. Magnus slipped his hands under Alec's shirt and began rubbing his hands along the shadowhunter's perfectly toned torso.

Shivers ran up Alec's spine as he felt the warlock's hand slowly caressing his stomach. The feeling was intense and he rocked his hips into Magnus' groin, a low groan escaping his lips. He could feel how hard Magnus was under his jeans, it made him grow even harder under his own. Alec's inhibitions kicked back in and he withdrew his tongue from Magnus' mouth and sat back. Magnus stared back at him confused.

'What's wrong?' Magnus crooned

'Nothing, I just… It's late, and I should just go' Alec spoke nervously.

'Stay Alec, please. Stay here tonight. Just sleep, I promise.'

Alec tried to take a breath but it felt like he had swallowed a tennis ball. He stared back at Magnus with a blank expression.

'Stop panicking, just sleep' Magnus brushed his lips against Alec's cheek and grabbed his hands and started to lead him toward the bedroom.

As Alec stepped into the room he glanced around confused, the rainbow curtains and the canary yellow comforter were gone and replaced with ones in a deep shade of purple.

'What happened to all the colour?' Alec inquired.

'I thought you'd feel a little more comfortable with something a little less ostentatious.'

'You planned this far ahead?'

'Of course not darling, but I did have rather high hopes' Magnus slurred as he placed soft kisses against Alec's neck.

Alec's breath quickened and he started to doubt his confidence.

'Just sleep Alec, that's it' Magnus snapped his fingers and a pair of black silk pyjama pants appeared in his hand. He handed them to Alec; Alec took them gratefully and headed to the bathroom.

Alec stared into the mirror. He tried to control his breathing. He took of his clothes quickly and folded them into a neat pile. As he pulled on the pants he embraced the feeling of the smooth silk on his skin. He felt slightly uncomfortable that he did not have a shirt; he walked out of the bathroom with his arms crossed self-consciously over his chest. He walked back into the bedroom to find Magnus sitting in the right side of the bed in a pair of white silk pyjama bottoms. He had just finished plugging his phone into its charger and rolled over to face Alec. He pulled down the covers on the left side of the bed and rubbed at the mattress.

'Coming shadowhunter?' Magnus purred.

Alec approached the bed slowly; he felt his cock twitch under his pants at the sight of the warlock lounging in bed. Alec slipped under the covers and placed his head on the soft pillow staring up at Magnus.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec loving on the lips. Alec reciprocated. Magnus clapped his hands and the lights went out. Alec lay stiff on his back staring into the darkness, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sleep. He felt the warmth of Magnus's body press up against his side and his breath quickened. The tickle of Magnus' hair stunned him a little as the warlock nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. Magnus' warmth overwhelmed Alec, he felt like he was in a cocoon, his eye lids grew heavy, he couldn't fight it anymore and sleep overcame him.

**A/N: This chapter turned out a lot sweeter than I was originally planning. I hope the micro make-out session doesn't seem too much like the first one. I may do a time jump, but I'm not sure yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec awoke to the sound of a truck idling and metal banging on the street below. Alec wiped the sleep from his eyes; he glanced around the room and blushed. Magnus was spooned up behind Alec his arm hung around Alec's waist. Alec's blush deepened, the feel of Magnus hugged around him made his cock harden under his silk pyjama bottoms. He buried his face in the pillow, fully embarrassed; Magnus could wake up at any moment. He began to think of his usual scenario. He was used to coming up with scenarios to totally turn him off, he'd had to use them quite frequently when sparring with Jace.

Alec saw himself standing naked in a stark white room. He started walking toward a large medal tub placed in the middle of the room. The tub was filled with ice. Alec didn't hesitate he stepped over the edge and into the water. He held his breath as the shock of the cold washed over him. He felt everything burn and then slowly start to numb. He shivered as his body attempted to adjust to the cold.

The shiver brought him back to reality. Alec stared at the bedroom wall, he didn't want to move, he didn't want to disturb Magnus. His worrying was cut short by Magnus squirming behind him. Magnus' arm tightened around his waist. He felt Magnus' warm lips press at the back of his neck. Magnus scooted back away from Alec; he grabbed Alec around the waist and pulled him onto his back. Magnus stared down into Alec's striking blue eyes.

'Hi' Alec stuttered.

'Hello beautiful' Magnus crooned. Alec blushed.

Alec lay perfectly still; he took a deep breath as Magnus lifted his hand to stoke his cheek.

'Relax, whatever thoughts you're thinking right now I want you to stop. It's just us. Stop panicking. Here and now, just us.'

Magnus' last words were a whisper against Alec's lips. Alec took another deep shuddering breath. He pressed his lips gently against the warlock's. Magnus pulled away and placed sweet kisses on Alec's cheek and jaw. Alec was distracted by his dick stiffening under the sheets; his mind began to panic slightly. As if sensing Alec's discomfort Magnus returned to kissing Alec's lips, he ran his tongue gently over Alec's top lip. Alec gasped as his cock immediately hardened, his silk pyjama bottoms tightening with his growing bulge. Alec gripped the covers as Magnus' tongue slipped into his mouth. Alec suppressed the urge to meet Magnus' tongue with his own. He allowed Magnus' tongue to explore his mouth, gently running over each point of his teeth, and then gently flicking against the top of his mouth. That drove Alec to the edge, he couldn't resist anymore. His tongue met Magnus' with force, Magnus hummed in approval as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Magnus pressed into Alec's side and trailed his hand across Alec's chest. Magnus stopped on a scar under Alec's heart and continued to trace it over and over. The sensation tickled Alec and he hummed into Magnus' mouth. Magnus slipped his hand further under the covers and grasped Alec's hip. Alec gasped and pulled away from the kiss. Magnus withdrew his hand.

'What? Don't you like me kissing you? Magnus questioned jokingly.

'Of course I do' Alec spoke quietly 'it's just – just – I like it a little too much.' Alec turned his head away from Magnus as a wave of embarrassment washed over him.

'Oh?' Magnus asked.

Alec turned back to face the warlock, his face flush.

'Ohhhhhh!' Magnus smirked

Magnus turned his gaze to Alec's lower half and began to pull up at the covers. Alec's hand moved quicker than a blink and held the covers down.

'No Magnus don't' Alec pleaded

Magnus returned his gaze to Alec's face, he smiled.

'Alec, sweetie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's perfectly normal.'

Alec averted his eyes from Magnus' stare.

'Really!' Magnus huffed.

He grabbed Alec's hand under the covers and pulled it over to him. He lowered Alec's hand. Alec felt the warlock's smooth skin brush his fingertips, then the tickle of silk as Magnus placed Alec's shaking hand on his own rock hard cock.

'See, me too.' Magnus grinned

Alec's hand lingered on the warlock's straining erection. Magnus leaned into Alec's hand, Alec stiffened unsure of what to do. Magnus crashed his lips onto Alec's. Their kiss was intense as their tongues wrestled and their teeth scraped against each other. Magnus leaned over and placed a hand on either side of Alec's head and lowered himself down onto Alec's chest. He nestled himself between Alec's legs and their cocks brushed against each other. The silk of their pants making every movement tickle slightly. They both groaned in unison, Magnus pulling slightly on Alec's bottom lip. Alec's hand brushed against Magnus' neck as he grabbed the warlock's silky hair. He tugged gently. Magnus hummed into his mouth and bucked his hips forward. The silk of their pants glided over each other as their cocks pressed to each other. Without breaking their hot make out session Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and placed it on his back. Magnus slid Alec hand lower and lower until Alec could feel the silk of Magnus' pants pass over his hand. Magnus let go of Alec's hand leaving it rest gently on his ass. Alec broke away from Magnus' mouth and stared into the warlock's eyes with a look of shear panic. Magnus just grinned, he crashed back onto Alec's swollen lips, they ground their hips into each other. Alec clenched his hands with the feel of their dicks rubbing against each other, squeezing Magnus's ass in the process. Magnus practically chuckled with delight; he grazed his teeth against Alec's jaw. He kissed down Alec's neck, Alec gasped with pleasure as Magnus began to suck at the sweet spot on his neck. Magnus lightly brushed his fingers through Alec's hair ….

'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurtsssss'

'urrrrggghhh' Magnus groaned against Alec's neck 'who the hell is calling me this early'

Without moving off Alec, Magnus reached over and yanked his phone from the charger.

'Speak!' Magnus practically yelled into the phone.

'uhh, Hi Magnus'

'Isabelle! What? – Why? – Do you not own a clock?' Magnus questioned clearly irritated.

'I'm sorry, I know it's early but I was just wondering if Alec is still there?' Isabelle spoke nervously.

Magnus glanced down at Alec and grinned handing him the phone.

'It's for you darling' he crooned.

Alec took the phone; Magnus got up and made his way to the bathroom.

'Isabelle?' Alec answered worried.

'Alec! Where is your phone! I've tried to call you like ten times. Do you know how awkward it was calling Magnus?'

'Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?'

'No I just called to chat' she answered sarcastically 'Of course something happened, there is a huge demon outbreak in Queens and Mom wants us to get over there as soon as we can. So please stop having sex with your boyfriend and get home now!'

'We weren't having – '

'I don't care, just get here!' she hung up the phone.

Alec sat up, slightly flushed, his sister had thought he and Magnus were having sex. Alec looked up to find Magnus looming in the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hands. He bent to hand Alec one and placed a sweet kiss on the top of his head.

'So?' Magnus questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Alec took a large gulp of the steaming coffee. He looked up from the cup and Magnus smiled at him. Alec blushed.

'I have to go' Alec said bluntly. He stood and began to smooth the covers down on the bed.

Magnus grabbed Alec's arms and pulled him in for a hug. Magnus kept his hands linked behind Alec's back and stared down at him.

'Just tell Isabelle to get a boyfriend, you can't go running to her rescue every time she calls you.' He placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Alec's nose.

'What are you talking about?' Alec stared at Magnus blankly. 'I have to go because there is a demon outbreak in Queens, my mother's orders.'

'Oh. Isabelle I could have argued with, but your mother, not a chance. You should go' he lowered his head and kissed Alec lovingly.

Magnus collapsed back onto the bed as Alec went to the bathroom to change back into his clothes. The events of last night were flying through his mind. He was proud of Alec; the shadowhunter had started to come out of his shell. Although he couldn't quite catch a break every time he tried to push the boundaries. He had to remember to put his phone on silent. Alec came back into the room, his hair dishevelled from pulling a shirt over his head.

'mmmm' Magnus groaned. He was absolutely gorgeous and the most endearing quality was that he had no idea.

'What?' Alec glanced down at self consciously.

'Nothing' Magnus breathed as he sat up to face Alec. 'Now before I let you leave shadowhunter I have some terms that need to be agreed to.'

'Terms?'

'Yup, now I will give you a three day grace period. If three days pass and I have not heard from you, well I haven't thought that far yet, but you have three days.' Magnus stared at Alec sternly; there was no joke in his tone.

'Okay, I will agree to your terms under one condition' Alec smiled

'Elaborate, please' Magnus crooned

'Tell me how you did it?'

'Did what?' Magnus knew what he was asking but wanted to hear him say it.

'Got me here, last night, it looked so - so foreign.'

'An impenetrable glamour, with essence of demon' Magnus smiled.

Alec stared blankly.

'I put up a glamour as soon as you got off the subway, one that only another warlock would have been able to see through. And I combined a couple of spells that would replicate a demon reading on your sensors.' The warlock leaned back on his elbows with a proud grin on his face.

Alec stood in front of him considering the information that Magnus had given him.

'Earth to Alec, now would be the time when you agree to my terms'

'Right, yeah, I agree to your terms Magnus'

'Good' Magnus stood and grabbed his boyfriend's face and kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping into Alec's mouth.

Magnus felt Alec trying to pull away but he followed, they stumbled awkwardly out into the hallway. Alec finally managed to pull away.

'aww no fun' Magnus pouted.

'I have to go or the next call you're going to get is from my mother'

Magnus shivered at the thought of Maryse's shrill voice yelling at him. He sighed.

'Well if you must.' He opened the door to let the shadowhunter out. Alec stepped towards the door.

'Remember Alec, three days'

Alec stepped down two steps and turned back to face the warlock leaning in the doorway.

'Magnus, I won't need three days' he smiled.

The smile was heart warming and Magnus practically swooned as Alec exited the building. Magnus couldn't help but smile as he walked to the shower. He felt like a love sick teenager. No sooner had he finished spiking his hair, than his phone was ringing. The shrill ring alerted him that it was his business line. The shadowhunters weren't going to be the only ones kept busy by this demon outbreak.

**A/N: I feel a little like a tease. Hehe. Let me know if you guys like the new stuff. Magnus will get to go a little further in the next chapter but I don't want to go straight to 'the goods. ' This is Alec's first experience and I don't want it to be kisses - I love you - Sex. There has to be some drama.**

**Reviews please. Suggestion are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry to all my avid readers and reviewers. This took longer than I expected to finish and I don't like to post a chapter until I have a decent grasp on the next one. Enjoy.**

Magnus collapsed exhausted on his couch. Since Alec had left his flat he had seen back to back clients. Now quarter after 9, he lay completely still his mind drifting in the state between consciousness and sleep. He was startled by a muffled voice coming from under him. Magnus reached around and pulled his phone from his back pocket.

'…..it hurtsssss'

'Speak' Magnus moaned in exhaustion

'It's me' The shadowhunter whispered

'Hmmm' Magnus hummed, practically giddy.

They spoke for hours. Magnus mainly listened as Alec explained what demons they had slayed. Eventually they had both agreed to go to sleep when their conversation had turned to mumbles.

24 hours.

48 hours.

72 hours. No Alec.

Magnus had given Alec the benefit of the doubt the first two days. This demon outbreak was proving to be a lot more work than anyone expected. Magnus had to leave himself a note to feed Chairmen Meow; he had been so busy that he was forgetting. He knew that Alec and his fellow Nephilim were doing what they do best. Once the third day passed however he had had enough. He had warned Alec and still no word.

Magnus waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the main floor of the institute. As soon as it screeched to a halt he stormed out. He turned to Church and demanded to know where Alec was. He turned down the hallway just in time to see the shadowhunters stumble out of the training room sweaty and dishevelled. Magnus stops dead in his tracts and glares at an oblivious Alec.

Clary is the first to notice the glittery Warlock at the other end of the hallway.

'umm Alec, you have mail' she giggled and nodded to the far end of the hall.

Alec glanced up unsure of what she meant.

'Magnus? What are you doing here?'

'Three days' he groaned

'Oh right. Well it's just that it's been really busy. The outbreak was bigger than we thought'

'Do not think that you Nephilim are the only ones kept busy by this outbreak. But I took the time to call you about ten times.'

Alec stared blankly. He knew the warlock had called but the time he did have to call him back he wasn't sure if he could actually say anything. After their phone call that night Alec's imagination had gotten the best of him. He had had vivid dreams of he and Magnus cuddled together. He had had flashes throughout the day that made him extremely nervous. When he was in the shower washing off demon grime, Magnus was there kissing the back of his neck. When he was in bed, Magnus was there kissing his chest and tracing over his scars with his tongue. When he brushed his hair out of his eyes, he thought of pulling Magnus' long silky hair, he heard the warlock groan.

'Alec I thought we were past this, I thought when we went to bed – '

Alec was across the hall in the blink of an eye.

'Shhh' he hissed, glaring at the warlock.

'Oh honestly, where do they think you were last night, sleeping on the street.'

Jace, Clary and Isabelle stood dumbfounded at the other end of the hall. Starring at Alec and Magnus, they were captivated by their lovers' quarrel.

'Not here Magnus' Alec groaned while pulling the warlock around the corner and down the hall to his room. Alec shut and locked the door behind them, Magnus leaned against it. Magnus huffed; his expression combined all his feelings of anger, sadness and confusion.

'Well?' Magnus waited

'I'm not sure what to say' Alec murmered

Magnus shook his head in disbelief.

'Alec, I told you, I don't care if what you say doesn't make sense just talk'

Alec was standing in the middle of the small room and Magnus stepped toward them, leaving Alec at arm's reach.

Alec looked up at the warlock slightly annoyed. All his built up emotion was coming to a head.

'I told you I don't know what to say, I don't know how to put it into words. What don't you get; I have never had feelings like this for anyone that I could actually act on.' Alec had finished at a shout, he hadn't meant to but it all had just spilled out.

'Don't you think for one second Alexander that I don't care. I know this is all new to you and I am doing my best to go as slow as possible. You totally freezing up does not help the situation either. You can't shut me out when you get nervous shadowhunter, I will break down any wall you put up!' Magnus shouted back.

'Isabelle, ISABELLE! Can you hear anything' Clary whispered loudly.

Isabelle was leaning with her ear pressed to the wall of her bedroom, the adjoining wall that she and Alec shared. Clary sat on the edge of Isabelle's bed while Jace was lounged against the headboard twirling his stele in his fingers.

'Their yelling now. Alec said something about not wanting to talk and Magnus is yelling now about going slow.' Isabelle said over her shoulder.

'You guys are so nosy' Jace snipped

'Oh hush, you want to know just as badly as we do' Clary shot back.

'How do you figure?' he inquired

'You're still here' Isabelle said matter of factly.

'Now what are they staying?' Clary got up and made her way to the wall tripping over one of Isabelle's bras. She stumbled and fell knocking Isabelle down, they both crashed into the wall.

Magnus huffed when he had finished his rant. He glanced up at Alec, his face was blank.

'Look I didn't mean to –'Magnus was cut off by the shadowhunter's lips crashing into his own. Alec had closed the gap between them quickly and had grabbed the back of Magnus' neck and pulled him down to his mouth. Magnus moaned unable to resist, he enjoyed the surprise kiss. He felt Alec's tongue prying at his lips trying to gain access to his warm mouth. Magnus began to part his lips and Alec's tongue began to slip over the top. Alec moaned and pressed his body closer to the warlock's. Magnus reached his hand around Alec's waist and moved it to the centre of his back. They were both startled out of their make-out session by a large crash against the wall. They both pulled out of the kiss and stared at the wall. Magnus could hear the mumbling of different voices coming from the other side.

'Nosy nephilim' Magnus chuckled.

Without moving his hand from Alec's back, Magnus waved the opposite hand. A streak of blue passed over the wall. Alec watch the colour somewhat memorized. He looked back up at Magnus when it disappeared.

'What did you do?' Alec asked.

'Sound barrier. Your siblings are rather interested in your love life.' Magnus smiled down and watched the boy blush.

Jace reached a hand out and pulled Clary off the floor.

'You okay?' he asked her. Clary nodded yes.

'I'm fine, thanks for asking' Isabelle said sarcastically as she stood up.

Jace rolled his eyes.

'Clary we really need you to get a permanent balance rune or something' Isabelle noted

'It's not my fault that you never clean your room Isabelle' Clary huffed as she tossed the bra across the room.

'Stop bitching' Jace interjected 'let's get something to eat' he headed for the door.

'Wait, I just wanna –' Isabelle leaned back into the wall. She had barely set her ear against it when a loud piercing screech filled the room. The three shadowhunters immediately covered their ears.

'Magnus must have done something' Jace finally said as he opened the door and ushered the two girls from the room. 'Come on let's eat.' The two girls began down the hallway; Jace glanced back at the wall before he closed the door and smiled. He was genuinely happy for Alec.

Magnus loved the feeling of Alec pressed up against him. Once Alec had been convinced that his siblings could not hear anything from his room, he leaned back up hoping to continue where they left off. Magnus took his free hand and placed it on Alec's chest, stopping him. Alec starred at him confused.

'I thought this is what you wanted?' Alec questioned

'It is' Magnus hummed 'but I want you to promise me that you will never give me the scared shadowhunter silent treatment again, in writing.'

Alec reached up keeping his lips just shy of the warlock's.

'I promise' he breathed and pressed his lips into Magnus' lovingly. Magnus hummed in approval, but pulled out of the kiss and stared down into Alec's bright blue eyes.

'But like I said writing' Magnus snapped his finger and a small piece of parchment appeared in his hand. Alec took the paper a little stunned, Magnus snapped again and a large fountain pen appeared. Alec looked up at the warlock with an expression that read '_are you serious'_.

'It's more romantic' Magnus grinned.

Alec placed the parchment on the warlock's chest and began to scribble quickly. He handed Magnus the pen when he finished and blew on the parchment to dry the ink. Magnus shivered. He waved hand and the pen vanished. Alec handed the warlock the parchment. It read:

I, the Shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood, promise to never give the

silent treatment to my boyfriend, the High Warlock Magnus Bane,

in times when I am nervous, unsure or scared.

Alexander Lightwood

'Mmmm' Magnus approved 'Perfect, a little formal, but perfect' he slipped the parchment into his pocket.

Alec stared into Magnus' cat-like eyes. He traced his finger along the warlock's chest in a random pattern.

'So no one can hear us anymore?' Alec asked

'They can't get close enough try' he smiled inquisitively at Alec. 'Why, what's on your –'Magnus' thought was caught off by Alec pulling him back down into a deep kiss. Magnus gasped caught off guard. This is the second time that Alec had cut him off with a kiss.

_What has come over him!_ Magnus felt Alec's tongue prying at his lips. He parted his lips and allowed Alec to explore his mouth; his hands ran the length of Alec's back and rested them in the small of the shadowhunter's back. Their tongues wrestled with each other as their lips slid against the others. Magnus wanted to push things a little farther but he didn't want to scare Alec away, he just got him back. Alec's fingers brushed Magnus' jaw and entangled in the ends of his hair. Alec closed his fist and gave a slight pull. Magnus bit down on Alec's lower lip. His inhibitions were gone; he just wanted to be closer to Alec.

Magnus pulled up at the back of Alec's shirt, he paused waiting for Alec to pull away. Alec broke their kiss and took a step back staring into Magnus' eyes. His eyes full of lust. He reached down and wrenched his shirt over his head and threw it aside. Magnus stared with a blank expression; he was stunned by how forward Alec was being. Magnus step forward wanting to close the gap and run his hands down Alec's toned chest but Alec put a hand out and stopped him. His eyes never broke from Magnus' gaze. Alec moved his hands to the tops of his jeans; he fumbled with the button and undid the zipper. Magnus was becoming aroused, Alec stood before him in his black boxer-briefs. Magnus took a ragged breath and followed suit.

Alec tried to control his breathing; something had come over him, he wanted to be closer to Magnus, to feel Magnus and this was the fastest way he could think of. He watched in awe as the warlock slowly pulled his tight pink top over his head, once he dropped it to the floor he gave Alec a smirk and reached to undo the button of skinny jeans. Alec had taken to holding his breath for a minute and letting it out slowly through his nose. His dick stiffened as the warlock stepped toward him in tight black briefs.

They moaned in unison as their lips crashed into each other. The kiss was sloppy, their teeth scrapped and their tongues wrestled. Their hands brushed over each other, Magnus' hand slipped low on Alec's back and rested on top of his ass. He gave a small squeeze. Alec rocked back into him in response letting out a small grunt. Magnus leaned back into Alec, enjoying the feel of the aroused shadowhunter against him. They stumbled backward, not breaking from their embrace. Alec's calf's hit the back of his bed and his knees gave out; they fell back onto his bed. Magnus broke away and nestled himself between Alec's legs, he kissed down Alec's throat, flicking his tongue and nipping at the sensitive spot on his jugular. Alec groaned and arched his back at the feeling. Something was distracting him. He shifted his head to get a better look. They were still in Alec's room but his small bed was now a larger, softer bed.

'M-Magnnuuss?' Alec attempted to question

'hmmmm' Alec moaned against Alec's collarbone where he had just placed a kiss

'the b-beddd?'

Magnus nipped at the base of Alec's neck before returning to gaze into Alec's striking blue eyes.

'You're bed was horrid, I could tell by looking at it'

Alec smiled and lifted his head to place a loving kiss on Magnus' lips. Magnus rocked into Alec, their cocks hardening. Magnus took advantage of his position on top of Alec's chest, he pinned Alec's hands at his sides and clasped his mouth over one of the shadowhunter's hard nipples. Alec gasped loudly at the sensation, his cock twitched beneath Magnus. His breathing had become raged. Magnus flicked his tongue over the tip of the nipple and dragged his hand down to Alec's hip. Alec gripped Magnus' back, digging in his nails. Magnus pulled up as looked down at his boyfriend, he wanted to see his face with what he did next. He pulled at the elastic on Alec's boxers, Alec didn't protest. He slipped his hand under and grabbed at Alec's straining erection. Alec gasped and Magnus froze.

'We don't have to do this' Magnus told Alec softly

Alec stared back at Magnus, completely aroused. He nodded his head.

'I want to' he whispered

Magnus placed a loving kiss on Alec's swollen lips.

'We can stop whenever you want' he murmured into his lips.

Alec just nodded in response, but Magnus didn't move right away. He wanted Alec to be sure, but Alec made the next move he thrust his hips forcing his cock further into Magnus' grasp. Magnus caught his drift and continued to stroke Alec slowly. He would squeeze gently at the base and flick his thumb over the head. Alec arched off the bed, groaning uncontrollably at the pleasure. Alec trailed his hands down Magnus' chest and rested before his waistline. Magnus moaned when he felt Alec's hand travel behind his waist and tug on the top of his underwear. Alec was struggling to pull them down, Magnus stopped mid stroke and chuckled. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Alec's neck and murmured against his skin.

'I'll do it'

Alec strained to keep his breathing under control; he bit his lip to keep from groaning loudly. Magnus' hand rested on his dick not moving; a chill washed over him causing him to shiver. He glanced down, his underwear was gone and his fully erect cock was there in Magnus' tan hand. Then Alec saw it, Magnus' perfect member, straining just above his. It was the first time he had ever really looked and been able to admire another dick. Magnus followed his gaze and smiled. He began to slowly stroke Alec, feeling him shudder with pleasure beneath him. Then Magnus felt rough, calloused hands brush against his thighs, his hips and then he felt Alec grasp him. His breath caught in his throat as Alec gave a slight squeeze and dragged his fingers lightly over his length. He thrust his hips and drove his member deeper into Alec's grasp. They both moaned loudly in pleasure, Magnus' mouth met Alec's in a hasty kiss.

Magnus pulled his hand away and Alec stopped starring in confusion. The warlock grabbed Alec's hand that was clasped against him and entwined their fingers. He lowered himself onto Alec, their pelvis meeting and their cocks pressed against each other. They didn't speak, they just moaned completely over taken by lust. Alec's breath quickened as a warmth spread through him. Magnus rocked his hips, the heat intensified as Alec felt Magnus' length grind against his own. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Magnus picked up the pace of his thrusts. Magnus moaned as their balls brushed against each other. He was cut off partly as he clamped his mouth over one of Alec's nipples. He continued to moan against the skin as he sucked, nipped and flicked the tender spot. Alec arched in response pressing him and Magnus closer together, he was close his balls tightened, he tapped Magnus' shoulder lightly.

'M-Magnussss – I'm gonna - I'm gonna-' he cut himself off with a moan

Magnus moved from his nipple to his ear lobe

'It's okay, you can' he breathed

They rocked against each other a couple more time and then Alec couldn't hold back. He groaned and shuddered as he came under Magnus, his cum shooting between their bodies, the warm liquid sticking to both his and Magnus' chest. Magnus didn't stop thrusting while Alec came; it was not long after that Magnus himself was huffing against Alec's neck as he came. Their cum mixing as their warm body's pressed against each other. Magnus slumped and rolled to the side keeping one leg swung over Alec's lower half. They laid on the bed all wet and sticky while they kissed, enjoying the after effects orgasms.

When their breathing was finally under control, Magus slid off the side of the bed and started walking toward the far side of the room.

'Wait, where are you going?' Alec called after him

'Shower' Magnus said quietly

Alec watched as Magnus went into the bathroom, he had left the door open and heard Magnus turn on the water. He starred at the ceiling confused. _Is he mad? I thought this is what he wanted_.

'Are you coming?' Magnus drawled.

Alec jumped at the sound of Magnus' voice. He sat up and looked across the room; the warlock was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. He stood there fully nude his arms across his chest, Alec felt himself become slightly aroused at the sight of the lounging warlock. He got up and nervously made his way to the door. Magnus opened his arms and Alec walked into the embrace. The kissed sweetly at first and then the passion started to rise and Magnus' tongue plunged into Alec's mouth. They backed up into the bathroom and Alec kicked the door shut with his leg.

**Okay so I'm not as much of a tease now right. Hehe. I went over this chapter like 200 hundred times changing and tweaking things. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**On a different note, I went to the bookstore the other day to read the bonus chapter for COFA in the paperback COG (I have the hardcopy). Now I am going to say SPOILER ALERT although I don't think I am revealing anything. I was a little disappointed by the brief mention of Magnus and Alec and that Cassandra Clare went there with their relationship already. Maybe I am so in love with this world that I have created. Let me know what you think about the bonus chapter in COFA and of course THIS chapter.**


End file.
